


Lost In Memories of the Past

by SocialOutsider



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Episode: s04e08 Collateral, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: With the case having been solved, Hetty reflects. Set during Collateral. Oneshot.





	Lost In Memories of the Past

I sit at my desk, lost in deep thought while also taking some time to sip from my glass of whiskey.

Today was nothing short of challenging, both physically and emotionally for me and the NCIS: Los Angeles Office of Special Projects field team led by NCIS Special Agent G. Callen.

However, despite all the hardships and the intense moments, we all prevailed.

But..

But I paid a high price for it.

Because the two members of the CIA/NCIS joint task force are dead, leaving NCIS Assistant Director Owen Granger and myself as the only survivors.

I just wish we could have been there in time to save Victor Potter and Barry Brooks.

I really, really do.

They were good men.

Excellent men who didn't deserve to die such horrifying deaths.

Not like that.

And certainly not at the hands of thugs associated with both Fatima Khan and Raul Ruiz.

Or maybe both Khan and Ruiz participated in the killings themselves.

However, that's something we'll never know because the two masterminds are now dead, Ruiz having been killed by Fatima and Fatima who died at my hand.

If anything, Fatima Khan is a woman I know all too well.

After all, I was the one who detonated the bomb attached to the cab that her father was driving, killing him.

He wasn't alone, though

No..

That cab also had terrorist Noreen Haseeb in it as well as at the time we had recently learnt that Mr. Khan had started serving as a driver for Mr. Haseeb.

Needless to say, we received orders to eliminate Haseeb at all costs.

It was a mission we successfully carried.

However, I can't help but think of the collateral damage and the fallout that resulted from it.

I can't permanently dwell on that.

I just can't.

For me, it was for the greater good.

As I told Owen earlier, the lives of Mr. Khan and Mr. Haseeb saved thousands of other lives that day.

When I really think about it, I have no regrets.

None.

Tomorrow, I'll go back to normal.

Tonight?

Tonight, I just want to remember or rather, forget the past.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

**Fin**


End file.
